Hanging Out
by firstlaughintartarus
Summary: Jason finds Piper on the deck of the Argo II, and they have a bit of well-sent alone time, that is, until another couple catches them. Jasper and slight Percabeth.


The wind lapped up my hair and threw it away from my face. I closed my eyes, inhaling the fresh smell of the ocean. The _Argo II_ was sailing fast to New York, where Camp Half-Blood was waiting for me, for us. I knew for a fact that some of the others were sleeping, Frank's deep snores and Percy little mumbles were enough to tell me that. He was having nightmares, Percy was, Annabeth told me that he only mumbled when he was having really vivid dreams, either extremely happy ones, or, you guessed it, nightmares. And judging from what we had all just been through, I guessed it was the latter.

Even though the stars twinkled above, sleep had lost me. So I had come out on the deck, really hoping Coach Hedge was asleep. I stayed there for a bit, leaning on the railing and watching the waves churn below me. I wondered for the umpteenth time how Percy could just jump into those terrifying waters. Wasn't he afraid? My brain was whirring, thinking so much it was impossible to even close my eyes for more than a blink. Footsteps behind me made me bring myself back to Earth for a bit.

"Hey, Piper," his voice called.

I smiled and turned around to see a handsome blonde boy in the moonlight.

"Jason, what are you doing up so late?" I asked.

"Same as you, I guess, couldn't sleep. With the war fresh in my mind and all that."

"So, we're all alone, are we?" I smirked.

"No, not really, judging from the whispers I heard coming from Percy's Cabin, Annabeth and him are still awake. Oh, and Hazel in iris-messaging Nico, though I don't think she knows how to that well yet. And I think I heard Leo hitting something with a hammer."

I sighed, "The _Argo II_, the ship that never sleeps."

Jason chuckled. He got closer and wrapped his arms around me, holding me firmly to the ground. I snuggled into him.

"We _are_ all alone on the deck, though." Jason smiled at me, and before I could respond, he leaned down and kissed me.

I smiled into his lips, feeling extremely happy this was happening. We hadn't kissed for a whole week now. Seeing Percy and Annabeth hug, kiss, hold hands, and tell one another they loved them made me seriously want some romance from my own relationship. Now Jason was taking charge, and I have to say, I liked it very much.

He wrapped his hands around my hips, and I leaned back into the railing. He ran his hands up and down my back, making circle motions at the back of my stomach. My heart raced. The most we ever did was a light peck on the lips, little gestures like holding hands, a little smooch on the cheek, a hug squished in here and there. Not to say that I didn't like all these…moments, we had, but hey, a girl can have more if she wants right? And besides, Jason didn't break rules. He was always the perfect example, the 'good guy'. He was the complete opposite of Percy Jackson, who had a carefree, skater kind of attitude. I loved him for who he was, of course, but now and then, a little change was nice.

Jason's lips were extremely soft, and juicy, and just _wonderful_. I laced my fingers around his neck, pulling him closer. Our torsos were touching now. The feel of his toned body against mine just made me want to melt into a puddle of goo. Jason pulled apart for a second, and touched his forehead to mine.

"Oh gods, I haven't kissed or touched you for the longest time." He whispered.

"Ugh, tell me about it," I replied. Immediately I captured his lips again.

Jason picked me up (I squealed like a pig) and set me on top of the railing. Fear took over me for a second as I thought of the sloshing waves below me, hungry, powerful, and very close, but then I felt Jason's strong arms around me and I knew I was safe. I pressed into him, tangling my fingers into his hair. I sighed inwardly, I hadn't felt this good since forever. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed a trail along my jaw. Holy Hera. I froze and took shuddering breaths. Jason must have noticed because he pulled away and frowned.

"Am I making you uncomfortable? I can slow down, if you want." He offered sweetly.

"What? No! I just…" I trailed off.

"Got a bit excited?" Jason smirked and without waiting for an answer, he started to kiss me again.

We were probably really loud, because after a couple minutes we heard a small cough from behind Jason. We both turned red and stared at the source of the noise.

Percy Jackson stood there in pajama bottoms and no shirt, with a stunned Annabeth clutching his arm. She had on tiny pajama shorts and a baggy t-shirt, and her princess hair was draped over her shoulder.

Jason rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, guys." He muttered lamely.

Percy and Annabeth both smirked. "Hi," Percy said, "what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just…hanging out. What're you two doing here?" Jason retorted.

"I guess, we were going to…hang out…as well." Percy replied emphasizing 'hang out'.

The four of us stared at each other awkwardly for a while. That's when every single one of us burst into laughter. Annabeth clutched onto Percy for support, while throwing her head back and laughing. Except Percy wasn't exactly stable, and they both tumbled to the ground. I giggled into Jason's shaking chest.

"Oh gods," Annabeth sighed, wiping her eyes as she got up, "let's get to sleep, shall we? Anymore of this and Leo, Hazel and Frank will never leave us alone."

"She's right," I said, amusement still in my voice, "Come on, Jason."

Percy and her made their way down the stairs and into Percy's cabin. They were both sleeping in there? I followed Jason, my cabin still hadn't arrived yet, and neither had his. I was wondering, wishing, more like, if we would go into his cabin, just the two of us. I should have known not to push my luck too far, because we stopped at my cabin and he kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight." He whispered to me.

"Goodnight." I smiled back, and it was genuine.

As I watched him make his way into his cabin, I grinned to myself. Our little 'hang out' had been quite fun indeed.

* * *

**AN: Not my best, ugh I don't know how to write jasper. There might have been a bit too many percabeth references in here, but eh, they're what I live for. Leave a review if you can!**


End file.
